Lost Hope: The Hunger Games with Cats
by Amme123321
Summary: 24 cats will be selected to compete in the Hunger Games. They will fight to the death, and only one victor will emerge. This story replaces the humans in Panem with cats. A SYOT!
1. Info

Hey everybody! I've decided to make a SYOT, but instead of using humans, we'll have cats competing in the Hunger Games! If you would like to submit a tribute, PM me. I will choose which tributes from those submitted I want to write about. To submit a tribute, you must include: appearance, personality, district, strengths, weaknesses, backstory, and any info that you see fit! The spaces available are:

District 4 tom  
District 5 tom  
District 9 tom  
District 9 she-cat  
District 10 she-cat  
District 11 tom  
Please submit a tribute! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 1: District 1 Reaping

**Mike Hawk, D1M**

I peered over to look in the mirror. I must look my best today. It was the reaping. Of course, I wouldn't get picked. I didn't have to take any tesserae, unlike some of the other cats that lived here in District 1. I quickly groomed my fur, and walked downstairs for breakfast. At the table, my parents sat with three dishes on the table. Three. That meant they expected me to eat from a dish. A shiver went down my body, and I backed away. But before I could completely disappear, my mom caught sight of me. "Mike!" she called, "Come join us for breakfast!" I couldn't show my mom I was weak. I came over and sat at the table, but I didn't eat anything. My mom noticed. "Mike," she said, "if you can't even eat from a dish, how do you expected to win the hunger games if you get called?" I gave her a smug smile and carefully took some of the food out and put it on the table. From there, I ate it. My parents looked down on me disapprovingly, so I stood up. "I going to the reaping" I strutted out the door. Some she-cats ran up and tried to talk, but I shrugged them off and ignored them. Why do other cats have to be so annoying?

…..

I stood in the town square, waiting as out escort Princella gave her long, boring capitol speech. Finally she called, "Ladies first!" she walked over to the glass jar and slipped her paw inside. She hooked one of the cards on her claw, and read, "Songbird!" A young bengal cat ran forward. "I volunteer!" She yelled. She was small, probably going to be a bloodbath tribute. Oh well. I don't see why she volunteered. "Now, onto the boys!" I wasn't feeling nervous at all, my name was only in there a couple of times. I was so focused on the thought that she wouldn't pick me that I missed my name being called. "Mike Hawk!" She called again. A cold feeling settled over me, but I knew I needed to show no emotion. I can do this! I thought to myself. I nonchalantly walked up to the stage, and stood next to Confetti. I was going into the Hunger Games.

**Confetti, D1F**

I had to get ready. I was going to make it up to the stage before anyone else. I had to make sure I would go into the Hunger Games. I had to show them all. The escort picked out the female tribute. 3, 2, 1! I ran forward. "I volunteer!" My voice echoed around the square. I walked up to the stage smugly. "Well!" said the escort, "and what might your name be?" "Confetti," I said into the microphone, "I will be the victor of the 47th Hunger Games!" The crowd cheered. I'll show them all.


	3. Chapter 2: District 2 Reaping

**Hey everybody! I hope you are enjoying the SYOT so far, and I just have a question. Should I only do two to three reapings and introduce the other characters through different pre-game chapters? Or should I do all the reapings? Please tell me! I'm sorry for the short chapters, and how long I'm taking to update. I'll try to update more often!**

…**..**

**Jennet Levine D2F**

I awoke to the morning light with a start. Why was there butterflies in my stomach again? Oh yes. Today was the reapings. Unlike some of the other cats that lived here in District 2, I had no desire to go into the Hunger Games. I had a very nice life here, with my mother being on of the previous victors of the Hunger Games. And besides, I couldn't hurt a fly. I can't stand it when I see other cats in pain. I just have to help them. I hope I do not get picked.

…

The town square was packed, and I chose a spot near the back of the 18-year-old section. My heart was pounding in my chest as the escort, Maddy, recited his speech. Not me. Don't pick me. "Now, for the female tribute!" I held my breath. "Jennet Levine," he called. My name echoed all around me. No. I couldn't be going into the Hunger Games. Not me. This was going to be the last week of my life.

**Pounce Felixboots, A.K.A Ser Pounce a lot D2M**

My last chance. This was my final year to go to the Hunger Games. My final reaping. And I had to make sure I would be in them. In the arena. I could already feel the flesh of other defenseless cats beneath my paws. I got out of bed, and stretched. I had a bite to eat, and then I headed out the door. My black fur rippled as I walked, shining in the sunlight. As I pass the alley nearest to the town square, I heard the sound of a cat yowling. I walked forward, wondering what could be the matter. I found a cat, about my age, cornering a small cat who could be no older than 12. He snarled at her, and she let out a pitiful meow. I walked straight up the bully. "Hey!" I snapped, "What do you think you're doing here?" The cat looked up, and he smirked. "Get out of my alley," he snarled, "or I'll make you pay" He lunged for me, but I was too quick. I darted out of the way, slashing at his belly. Blood seeped from the wound I had opened in his chest. He ran away into a side alley. I turned to the young cat. "Thank you!" she mewed, "I don't know what I could have done without you!" I winked at her. "That's what I'm here for"

….

As I watched the female tribute, Jennet I think was her name, walk up to the stage, I got ready to run. I was waiting for my opportunity to get in to the Hunger Games. Maddy pulled out the male tribute. "The lucky tom cat representing District 2 in the Hunger Games is…" I rushed up to the stage. "I volunteer as tribute!" Maddy looked at me curiously. "And what is your name, sir?" "Ser Pounce a lot" Everybody laughed. "Your REAL name, sir" Maddy was smirking. I glared at everyone. "Pounce. Pounce Felixboots. Do not laugh at me every again. You'll see why when I win the 47th Hunger Games!" 


End file.
